Michael Ammann
Michael Ammann (*17.April 1967 in Weiden Opf. Bayern, Deutschland) ist ein deutscher Komponist, Improvisateur, Performer und Phonetiker. Bewegung in den Feldern Raumklang, Filmvertonung, UKO, Forschung, Wellenfeldsynthese, Installation, Interaktion, Musik, Zufall. Leben Michael Ammann wuchs in Lübeck und Bayreuth auf und lebt und arbeitet seit 1990 in Fürth, Bayern. Künstlerischer Werdegang 1982 - 1996 diverse Avangarde Bandprojekte 1997 Gründung von Toen, einem interdiziplinär laborierendem Kollektiv (Künstler/Literaten/Tänzer /Klangkünstler/Komponisten..) das sich innerhalb des Prinzips - acustic stimuli provoke uncontrolable mental projections - vereint hat. Verschiedenartige Performances, Konzerte, Soundsculptures im In-und-Ausland. 1998 Fachhochschule für Kunst und Design - Hannover. Prof. Ulrich Eller. Bereich Klangkunst. 1999-2004 Akademie der Bildenden Künste - Nürnberg bei Prof.Hölzinger und Prof. Georg Winter. Kunst und Öffentlicher Raum. 2002 Meisterschüler bei Prof. Ottmar Hörl Diskographie 2010 METROPOLIS 1927 Tonfilm im Surroundformat 5.1 Neuvertonung des Stummfilms von Fritz Lang. VAMPYR 1931/32 Der Traum des Allan Grey 5.1 Neuvertonung des Stummfilms von Carl Theodor Dreyer © M.Ammann/K.Münten 2010 THE FALL OF THE HOUSE USHER 1928 5.1 Neuvertonung des Stummfilms von Jean Epstein © M.Ammann/K.Münten 2010 QUADROPHONIA Festival für experimentellen Klang und Musik. Alexander von Prümmer/ George Hazard/Bastus Trump/Sascha Pieler/Uwe Weber/Michael Ammann/Frank Bierlein/ Robert Schlund/Zoy Winterstein © audio copyright M.Ammann and all included artist ORAL Kompositionen und Improvisationen. © M.Ammann 2010 PAARUNG 05 Live 5.1 Recording Toen.Studio Fürth 2010 Uwe Weber: Stimme / Toys, Robert Schlund: Virus, Michael Ammann: Phonetik © M.Amman/R.Schlund/U.Weber2010 2009 GENERATOR 01 Live Recordings K.I.K. Hannover 2009 Michael Ammann/Jörg Hufschmidt © Ammann/Hufschmid 2009 PAARUNG 04 Live 5.1 Recording Toen.Studio Fürth 2009 Alexander v. Prümmer: Laptop, Stylophon, Flux Kompensator Michael Ammann: Phonetik, Filter © M.Amman/A.v.Prümmer 2009 2008 THE THIRD EYELAND A fictional movie in quadrophonic surround sound. Dr. Mathias Beyerlein/Jörg Hufschmidt/Sascha Pieler/Michael Ammann © Ammann/Hufschmidt/Beyerlein/Pieler 2008 2006 OKULAR Kompositionen zu 'SENSES'.Tanzstück von Katja Prechtl und Tina Essl. © M.Ammann PAARUNG 03 LiveRecording vom 4. Hörkunstfestival Erlangen 2006 © M.Amman/J.Hufschmidt 2006 PAARUNG 02 LiveRecording Toen.Studio Fürth 2006 Dr. Mathias Beyerlein / Michael Ammann © M.Amman/M. Beyerlein 2006 PAARUNG 01 LiveRecording ExperimentierTheater Erlangen 2006 Sascha Pieler / Florian Weber / Michael Ammann © Ammann/Pieler/Weber 2006 2005 CLINIC amorph fictions Kompositionen aus dem Clinic Zyklus © Ammann 2005 2004 CLINIC amorph fictions Hörstücke Heijko Bauer / Michael Ammann © Ammann/Bauer 2004 2002 CINQUETTE Live Recordings 2002 A.d.B.K Nürnberg Toen feat. Sascha Pieler / Michael Ammann (Fürth) Goete Institut: Jörg Hufschmidt/dDavid (Hannover) © Ammann/dDavid/Hufschmidt/Pieler 2002 TOEN ENTAUGE Studio Recordings zu Toen Sound Soap Sascha Pieler/Michael Ammann 2002 © Ammann/Pieler 2002 1999 TOEN SOUND SOAP 01 - 14 Live Recordings 1999 - 2002 Michael Ammann/Sascha Pieler und Gäste © Ammann/Pieler 2002 1998 ALI ZEN chlora Studio Recordings Michael Ammann 1998 © Ammann 1998 Ausstellungen 1997 Hannover. Kultureinrichtung FAUST. 'Verbal'. Montpellier. Le Carrier. 'The Amplifier'. 1998 Nantes. 'Le Locomotive du Bunker' 1999 Hannover. Gleißarbeiten. 'Tumor' ("It's allright, baby's coming back"). Nürnberg Kunsthaus. 'DOM. Hau den Lukas!' 2000 Erlangen. 1000 Jahr Feier. 'Tranquilize Taxis' Porto. Aqua D'Agua. 'Mango'. Nürnberg. Galerie Lindig. 'Dreaming of a white christmas 2' 2001 DSM. Public Design Award. 'Obdachlose als Werbefläche' FUERTHLINE. Service für moderne Kunst. Kuration und Konzeption. Berlin/Rathenow. 'Inter Lampe Gelb'. Nürnberg. Z-Bau. JetztKunst. 'Kaiser/könig' 1.Preis. 2003 Linz. Ars Electronica. CLINIC amorph fictions Nürnberg. Blaue Nacht. 'Eine Stadt Schwebt Blau' Frankfurt. Light & Building Messe, Siemens. 'Chill' 2004 Berlin. Deutschlandradio. 'CLINIC amorph fictions' Leipzig. Buchmesse. 'CLINIC amorph fictions'. Fürth. Städtische Galerie. 'CLINIC amorph fictions'. 2005 Erlangen. 3.Hörkunstfestival. 'CLINIC amorph fictions' (im Wellenfeldformat) Erlangen/Nürnberg. Lange Nacht der Wissenschaften.'CLINIC amorph fictions' (im Wellenfeldformat) 2006 Universität Erlangen/ TU Delft (Niederlande). Neuvertonung von Szenen aus Metropolis von Fritz Lang im Wellenfeldformat Nürnberg. Blaue Nacht. 'Seitenwexel'. Erlangen. Anatomisches Institut. 'CLINIC amorph fictions'. Nürnberg. Okular. Kompositionen zu 'Senses' - Tanzstück von Katja Prechtl und Tina Essl Weissenohe. Premiere 'Oral'. Erlangen. 4.Hörkunstfestival. 'Paarung' mit Jörg Hufschmidt Hannover. Kubus.'Oral' Solo. 2007 Berlin. Lange Nacht der Wissenschaften. Oral29. Komposition im WFS Format. Weissenohe. Fürth. 'Jukebox 01/02' 2008 Erlangen. Nürnberg. Fürth. 3Eyeland. Fürth. 'Jukebox 03-06' KulturOrt Badstrasse Amsterdam. Metropolis 'Die Verwandlung' im WFS Format. 20 years WFS at 124th AES Convention 2009 Fürth. Jukebox07-14 ReaktorRadio Serial / Kulturort Badstrasse Fürth Uraufführung 'Metropolis – Tonfilm im Surround Format’/ BabylonKino Nürnberg. 'Grüß Gott’ Aktion zur Blauen Nacht Nürnberg* Nürnberg. Aktion Atelier Christian Rossner mit der Theatergruppe Zwangsvorstellung / GOHO Hannover. 'Generator' Experimentelles Konzert / KIK Kunst in Kontakt Fürth. 5 Aufführungen 'Der Stochastische Flipper’ Interdisziplinäres Kunstprojekt / EinLaden Nürnberg. 'Vampyr' StummfilmLiveVertonung / Zentrifuge. Weissenohe' Menschen in Nährlösung' Solo Surround Performing / KunstRaum Fürth.'The Fall of the House Usher' StummfilmLiveVertonung / EinLaden Jena. Solo Surround Audioprocessing. Landart Symposium 2010 Fürth. Jukebox 15/16 ReaktorRadio Serial / Babylon Kino Untergrund Weblinks http://www.m-ammann.de/ http://kulturhallenuernberg.ning.com/ http://www.ein-laden-in-fuerth.de/ Kategorie:Filmmusiker Kategorie:Komponist